Dans la salle d'attente
by Ilunae
Summary: Se blesser faisait partie de la vie d'un héro.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Shinkami. Bakudeku, Kirimina et Seroroki sont présents aussi.

* * *

Se blesser faisait partie de la vie d'un héro. Les vilains n'étaient pas des criminels pour rien. Ils prenaient souvent le risque de se faire tuer. Ils avaient tous conscience de cela mais, cela ne les empêchait pas d'aimer leur travail. Ils en auraient choisi un autre s'ils avaient voulu être au calme et ne pas prendre de risque.

Ils savaient donc très bien qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chances de se retrouver à l'hôpital et, pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient blessés. Parfois, ils venaient pour voir l'un de leurs collègues et amis.

Pour cette fois-ci, ils étaient tous là pour Kaminari. Kirishima était en train de se ronger les ongles. Il ne devait plus en avoir depuis mais, il continuait quand même.

"J'espère que cela va aller pour mon pote !"

Cela devait faire la cinquième fois qu'il disait cela. Shinsou faisait tout pour ne pas faire attention à lui. Il allait finir par le rendre nerveux. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela.

"T'en fais pas Eiji !" dit Ashido qui avait une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. "Le médecin a dit que cela irait !"

"Ouais mais ça fait longtemps qu'on est ici !"

Un point sur lequel, Shinsou pouvait être d'accord. Le temps lui paraissait très long. Surtout avec Kirishima qui s'agitait dans les sens. Il devait faire avec, cependant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui demander de partir.

Kirishima était un très bon ami de Kaminari. Il était donc normal pour lui d'être là et, de s'inquiéter pour son pote. Même si Shinsou aurait préféré pouvoir attendre dans le calme.

"J'espère qu'il va bien !"

"T'en fais pas le porc-épic !" intervint Bakugou. "Les idiots sont très résistants ! T'as qu'à voir avec Deku ! Je compte plus le nombre de fois où je suis venu ici pour le récupérer !"

En effet, Midoriya s'était très souvent retrouvé à l'hôpital. Beaucoup plus que tous les autres héros. Déjà à Yuei, il se brisait souvent les os. D'ailleurs, c'était comme cela qu'il avait réussi à échapper au contrôle que Shinsou avait son esprit lors de leur premier match.

Il avait appris à faire plus attention à lui depuis mais, il restait toujours celui qui se blessait le plus souvent. Bakugou connaissait donc bien l'hôpital.

"Kacchan !"

"Il a raison, Midoriya !" lança Todoroki qui accompagnait Sero. "Tu te blesses tellement souvent qu'on a même pas besoin de demander à l'accueil dans quelle chambre tu te trouves ! On nous le dit tout de suite !"

"Traître !" marmonna Midoriya en baissant les yeux au sol pendant que Bakugou ricanait.

"D'ailleurs, Kirishima, toi aussi tu te retrouves aussi souvent à l'hôpital !" fit remarquer Sero.

Encore vrai. Shinsou avait souvent accompagné Kaminari à l'hôpital pour aller voir son ami. Il savait donc que Kirishima arrivait derrière Midoriya pour ce qui était de se blesser.

"C'est vrai, Eiji ! Tu vois ce que tu nous fais endurer !"

"Euh... Je sais ! Désolé pour ça !"

Il y eut un moment de silence et, Shinsou crut pendant un instant qu'il n'aurait plus à entendre Kirishima. Il s'était trompé.

"J'espère que ça va aller pour Kaminari !"

Shinsou soupira de frustration. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu de nouvelle de Kaminari. Bakugou était beaucoup moins patient que lui.

"J't'ai déjà dit que ça irait ! La vermine, ça revient toujours !"

"Kacchan ! C'est un ami !"

"Ça change pas que c'est un bel emmerdeur !"

Shinsou n'était pas surpris de cette remarque de la part de Bakugou. Il était vrai que Kaminari était très souvent sur son dos et, qu'il pouvait être lourd quand il s'y mettait. Bakugou avait encore la chance de ne pas travailler avec lui. Il n'avait donc pas à l'entendre parler toute la journée. Remarque, Midoriya parlait beaucoup, lui aussi.

Il durent attendre encore plusieurs minutes avant de voir un médecin venir dans la salle d'attente. Il n'eut même pas le temps de parler que Kirishima fonça sur lui.

"Alors comment va mon pote ?"

"Vous êtes bien là pour Monsieur Kaminari ?"

"Oui, comment il va ?"

"Tout s'est bien passé ! Il est encore dans les vapes mais, vous pouvez aller le voir !"

Kirishima poussa un long soupir. Shinsou put voir des larmes apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Ils quittèrent donc la salle d'attente pour se diriger vers la chambre de Kaminari.

Une fois arrivé, Shinsou entra avec Kirishima qui était toujours en train de sangloter. Kaminari les regarda à tour de rôle. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur Shinsou.

"Hmmm... Tu es mignon ! Tu dois avoir du succès auprès des filles ! Tu peux me faire confiance ! J'ai l'œil pour ça !"

Shinsou soupira. S'il s'arrivait à dire des bêtises, cela voulait dire qu'il allait bien.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
